LUNA DE OTOÑO
by wendolyn3
Summary: El joven Anthony nos comparte su más grande secreto.


**LUNA DE OTOÑO**

¡Los hombres lobos no existen!

¡No existen!...

Estos pensamientos retumbaban una y otra vez dentro de mi cabeza, mientras mis ojos veían aterrados, desorbitados, sin poder creer, aquel horror que presenciaban…

Tenía casi 15 años y durante toda mi vida había sido el niño mimado de toda la familia.

Habiendo perdido a mi madre a temprana edad y sin haber conocido muy bien a mi padre, todo lo que siempre supe es que desde muy niño quedé al cuidado de la tía abuela Elroy ya que mi padre no podía hacerse cargo de mí.

No, nunca pudo…

…¡No puede ser! ¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Qué brujería…?! ¡Qué demonios está pasando! Me preguntaba una y otra vez incrédulo.

Me hubiera quedado en la casa ¡¿Para qué demonios había salido?!

Aquella noche me había despertado de pronto, importunado, incómodo.

Miré a mi alrededor en la penumbra de la habitación y de pronto me sentí sofocado, como encerrado.

Al incorporarme, noté que la almohada, parte de la sábana y la camisa de mi pijama, estaban empapados de sudor.

Aparté de mí las mantas, me senté al borde de la cama y posé mis pies desnudos en el piso helado; apenas lo hice sentí un ligero alivio; en verdad me sentía sofocado.

Pensé _"Seguro que Stear de nuevo se ha dejado encendido el calefactor de su taller_…" el cual quedaba pared con pared con mi habitación.

Me pasé el dorso de la mano por la frente enjugándome el sudor, y me desabotoné el pijama.

Agua, necesitaba agua ¡tenía una sed terrible!

"_¡Ah Stear! Si no tuviera yo el sueño tan liviano, me matarías de una deshidratación sin siquiera enterarte."_ pensé; mientras, perdiendo cualquier atisbo de modales, tomé la jarra de cristal del buró y bebí directamente de ella, a tragos largos, sonoros y apurados.

Ligeros chorritos de agua corrieron por mi barbilla y cuello mientras vaciaba completamente el recipiente.

Me puso en pie enjugando el agua de mi cuello y apagué el calefactor de mi pieza.

Abrí la ventana y el viento helado entró de golpe, agitando violentamente las cortinas y haciendo tambalear la lamparita del buró; pero para mí fue como una caricia que me envolvió levantando, los faldones de mi camisa y secando mi frente sudada.

Toqué mi rostro respirando profundamente y lo sentí caliente, demasiado.

¿Fiebre? Qué raro, si nunca me había enfermado de nada en mi vida, y además no me sentía mal.

Miré el paisaje ante mí; otoño, y la luna llena.

Recordé la fecha y mis ojos buscaron el reloj de pared: 02:15 am… Ya era mi día ¡acababa de cumplir quince años y en la mañana mi vida cambiaría por completo!

Oh, cuando tuve aquel pensamiento, nunca hubiera podido ni imaginar si quiera cuánta razón tenía; mi vida iba a cambiar ¡y de qué manera!

Sonreí al pensar en la comida especial y el delicioso pastel de cumpleaños que con toda seguridad mi tía haría preparar; _"Mi niño del otoño"_ solía llamarme.

Sí, yo había llegado con el otoño… y con el otoño también mi mamá se fue, y cuando la perdí fue también la última de las poquísimas veces que había visto a mi padre.

Volví mi vista a la ventana, la niebla estaba muy baja y algo espesa, cubría todo el jardín. El viento seguía soplando y yo ¡me moría de calor!

De pronto, quise salir… pero pensé ¿y si me enfermaba? Al parecer tenía calentura, salir a esa hora, con ese clima y con esa temperatura ¿y si me hacía daño? ¿Y si me daba un "mal aire"?

Al final decidí que no sucedería nada; yo nunca me había enfermado; nunca, de nada.

En cambio mamá…

… ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡No por favor dios, no!

Ahí en la oscuridad del bosque, movía la cabeza de un lado al otro en absoluta negación; negación que era inútil pues mis ojos no podían negar el horror que miraban.

Cuando vi aquella piel clara cambiar a oscura, cubrirse de hirsuto pelaje… ¡Dios! creí que enloquecería.

Mientras un sudor helado me rodaba por rostro, y gruesas hebras de cabello se me pegaban tercas a las sienes; mi respiración entrecortada y desesperada se materializaba en espesas volutas de vapor al hacer contacto con el aire frío de aquella neblinosa madrugada…

Luego de que mamá muriera, me sentí muy solo.

Poco se me hacían los regalos y las postales que padre me enviaba ¡Lo quería a él!

Apenas aprendí a leer y escribir sin ayuda, empecé a enviarle cartas pidiéndole que viniera por mí.  
Padre, siempre me contestaba con amables y cariñosas palabras, diciéndome cuánto me extrañaba y todo lo que me amaba; prometiéndome que algún día estaríamos juntos.

"… _Espérame hijito querido; te prometo que un día será, mientras tanto sé un niño bueno y obediente hasta que yo vaya por ti. Algún día, cuando tengas la edad propicia, estaremos juntos. Mientras tanto, por favor ten paciencia."_

Pero ¿Cuándo sería eso? ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Cuál es la edad "propicia" para que un hijo esté con su padre?

Cuando fuí un poquito mayor, creí comprender…

… Ahora hubiera preferido no haber salido de casa. Estaba solo en medio del bosque, en medio de la madrugada, rodeado de niebla, descalzo, medio desnudo y con aquel espectáculo horrible que presenciaba.

Estaba transido de terror, nunca en mi vida había estado tan asustado.

El corazón dentro de mi pecho palpitaba desesperadamente, sin control alguno, mientras los jadeos de mi respiración agitada eran cada vez más desesperados.

Un fuerte dolor comenzó a oprimir mi pecho, sentía cómo la temperatura de mi cuerpo se había elevado considerablemente; antes había pensado que tenía algo de fiebre pero esto ¡esto no era normal!

Ardía literalmente, sentía que me quemaba por dentro, que me combustionaba completo.

Quería volver a casa, pero no podía ni moverse, no podía; de pronto sentí mis pulmones contraerse dolorosamente como si una mano por dentro los apretara y los exprimiera, deshaciéndolos, dejándolos secos.

¡Me ahogaba! MI garganta se cerró del todo y sentí tal opresión, como si las costillas mismas estuvieran contrayéndose dentro de su pecho y aprisionando entre ellas mis pulmones, mi corazón ¡todo! Amenazando con dejarme deshecho por dentro, solo una masa informe de carne sanguinolenta.

Hubiera querido correr pero estaba completamente estático, paralizado de dolor y de miedo.

Ya completamente desarmado, caí de rodillas a la hierba húmeda y fría, preso de un dolor indescriptible, sin poder emitir sonido, mientras sentía que la vida se me iba con el aire que mis pulmones no lograban obtener; mientras aquella hórrida creatura de pesadilla continuaba transfigurándose, justo ante mis ojos…

Algunos años después de que mamá muriera, y yo ya no era tan pequeño como para no comprender algunas cosas, escuché una conversación entre su tía Elroy y su hijastra Sarah.

¡Fue una desgracia! – gemía la tía – "Rosey" casada con ese… ¡hombre! Era obvio que nada iba a salir bien.

Al menos Anthony está aquí a salvo con usted, Sra. Elroy.

Sí pero ¿¡por cuanto tiempo!? Un día Vincent Brown vendrá y se llevará a su hijo, y no podré impedirlo.

Ni debería Sra. Elroy – respondía Sarah – recuérdelo.

Lo sé… ¡Nunca perdonaré a Vincent Brown! Digan lo que digan estoy segura que la extraña enfermedad que mató a mi "Rosey" fue su culpa. Él llegó solo a maldecir a nuestra familia… Infeliz ¡Maldito animal!

Yo, no comprendía porqué la tía se expresaba así de mi padre ¿Por qué la enfermedad de mi madre sería culpa de papá?

Si lo fuera ¿no debería yo también estar enfermo?

Pero no lo estaba, y nunca me había enfermado de nada; era tan sano que mientras los niños de mi edad ya padecían con las paperas, la escarlatina, el sarampión; yo nunca había cogido ni una gripe.

Nada.

¿Por qué tía Elroy ofendía a papá de aquella manera?

Padre era un hombre bueno ¡Tenía que serlo! Sino mamá no se hubiera enamorado de él… Sí, mi padre era bueno ¡No un animal como ella le llamaba!

Me quedó claro entonces que mi padre era más que _non grato_ en su familia, entonces creí comprender un poco las palabras de aquella carta cuando se refería a una edad "propicia".

Al parecer, si quería estar con mi padre tendría que definitivamente esperar a ser mayor y que nadie pudiera impedirlo.

A esa edad decidí esperar; ya había esperado bastante, así que haría como papá me pedía siempre en sus cartas; esperaría, sería un niño obediente y sobre todo, tendría paciencia; mucha paciencia…

… Me revolcaba en la hierba.

El fuego abrasador que me quemaba por dentro, el dolor de todo mi cuerpo que parecía estarse partiendo poco a poco en pedazos, el horror de lo que estaba viendo ante mí… ya al borde de la locura solo atiné a implorar que, si habría de morir, sucediera pronto y no tener que padecer más.

Como si tanta tortura no fuera suficiente; creí en realidad enloquecer cuando vio ante mí aquellas dos horrendas garras grises, cubiertas de pelaje y de largas uñas oscuras ante mi rostro.

Lo último que sentí, fue esas mismas garras apoderándose de la piel de mi pecho; sentí las uñas horadándome la piel, rasgándome con furia, arrancándome la carne a pedazos.

Por fin, después de tanto padecer, logré tomar una gran bocanada de aire que ingresó casi dolorosamente y un grito desgarrador salió de mi garganta con toda la fuerza de la que podía ser capaz en un momento tan horroroso y desesperante.

Sin embargo a mis oídos, mi propio grito sonó extraño, con tonalidades guturales; fue el grito más extraño que jamás hubiera escuchado a ser humano alguno…

La última carta de mi padre había llegado un par de días antes.

En una misiva anterior me había hecho una maravillosa promesa: que el día anterior a mi décimo quinto cumpleaños, vendría a verme.

Pero ¿era posible? Mi padre venía ¡Venía por fin!

¡Me volví como loco! hice maroma y circo por toda la casa agitando la carta como bandera y mostrándosela a todos con gran alegría.

Salí corriendo al jardín y me senté entre las rosas de mamá a leerla por enésima vez desde que la abriera, pero esta vez en voz alta; para que ella también escuchara la noticia y gozara con mi alegría.

Solamente la tía Elroy pareció no recibir muy complacida la noticia; se encerró en sus habitaciones y pidió no ser molestada. Alguna mucama aseguró luego que la había escuchado sollozar.

Preocupado, subí a tocar la puerta de su pieza, pero ella no abrió ni me permitió la entrada, solo me pidió muy amablemente que por favor la dejara descansar.

Ahora la nueva carta de papá anunciaba un retraso; había tenido algunos problemas "personales" y no podía movilizarse así sin más. Pero la espera no sería larga, apenas un día después de lo antes prometido.

"…_Iré al día siguiente hijo, temprano en la mañana del día de tu cumpleaños, me tendrás frente a ti. Te lo prometo._

_Y cualquier cosa que sucediera durante este día tan especial, por favor hijo, no desesperes._

_Ten paciencia y comprende; yo llegaré a responder todas y cada una de tus preguntas._

_Te prometo que por fin estaremos juntos…"_

… Me quedó ahí tendido en la hierba, desmadejado, sin atinar a moverme.

De pronto el dolor había desaparecido, un suave calor me envolvía, pero ya no el calor abrasador de antes; sino uno suave y confortable, como una suave colcha.

Aun sentía la hierba fría y húmeda debajo de mi rostro y mis miembros, pero no me era molesta, y de hecho su aroma; aquel aroma fuerte y dulce, me consolaba.

Poco a poco la respiración de mi pecho fue regularizándose. Todo había terminado, no había más dolor, no había más desesperación.

El aire entraba a raudales por mis fosas nasales, y con él todos los maravillosos aromas del bosque que me rodeaba.

Había tanto silencio que a mis oídos llegaba hasta el más ligero movimiento de los animalillos del bosque a los cuales, sin necesidad de mirarlos, percibía por el sonido de sus pisadas.

Ya apaciguado, abrí los ojos esperando hallar la oscuridad del bosque en penumbras, pero en vez de eso mis ojos miraron a mi alrededor percibiendo cada rincón de la naturaleza que me rodeaba con una claridad como si fuera pleno día, y la luz de la luna llena más brillante que nunca.

Me puse en pie con cierta dificultad y levanté la cabeza mirando todo en derredor.

¿Qué era lo que había sucedido? ¿Qué era todo eso que acababa de suceder?

Caminé hacia un claro que se abría en medio del bosque mientras meditaba en que ojalá mi padre llegara esa mañana como lo había prometido, de pronto pensé que quizás quince años era una edad bastante "propicia" para que un hijo como yo y un padre como el mío volvieran a estar juntos ¡Y sí que tenía preguntas que hacerle!

Tenía sed; caminé un poco y llegué hasta el lago, me incliné para beber un poco mientras miraba fijamente mi reflejo en el agua clara.

¡Era fascinante!

Bebí tanto como quise sin poder dejar de mirar la mirada de mis propios ojos en la superficie del agua y luego levanté el rostro y me quedé embelesado con la belleza del gran orbe plateado sobre mi cabeza.

¡Qué maravilla!

Había observado la luna llena tantas veces en mi vida, y nunca como ahora sentí tanta admiración, tanta adoración… un sentimiento muy parecido al amor surgió en mi al observar la luna, tan bella, tan brillante.

No pude evitar abrir la boca y expresarlo.

"_Los hombres lobo no existen… ¿o sí?"_ seguía preguntándome, aun incrédulo.

Pero la verdad no dejaba ya lugar a ninguna duda.

Si los hombres lobo no existieran ¿entonces qué hacía yo en medio del bosque, aullando con pasión a la luna llena?


End file.
